onkey - Baby and Me
by OnBooNiee Love
Summary: CHAP 3! /"appa huks...appa..huks "/ /ne, nanti hyung bantu yoogeun nyari appa ne/...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : me and baby**

**Author : _Ceruniee_**

**Cast :OnKey, Yoogeun..**

**Genre : Romance**

JUNG ONEW, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya eoh, namja tampan dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang dapat memikat hati yeoja maupun namja hanya karna melihatnya, seorang ketua geng motor dan kaya raya siapa yang berani menolak pesonanya...ditambah dengan otak junius nya..perusahan yang terkenal di bidang bisnis...

dan ia mempunyai sseorang deosaeng namja, namun kecantik kan nya melebihi yeoja pada umum nya.. membut siapa saja yang memandang nya iri dan ada yang kagum, menuruni wajah sang umma..kah?

**Brum~~**

**Brum~~**

yah, seperti inilah suasana kota seol pada malam hari, kesenangan untuk anak muda nan kaya untuk bersenang-senang...

bagi pecinta kecepatan seperti kedua namja tampan sekarang yang sedang bersiap untuk balapan...

" onew-a kau siap " tanya namja tampan, dengan kepala yang memakai helm..

" selalu " jawabnya angkuh, membuat namja tampn yang di sebelahnya mencibir.. menyesalkah bertanya molla...

dan berdiri seorang yeoja sexy yang berada di tengah-tengah dengan sapu tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya, menandakan bahwa balapan akan segera dimulai...

Brum~~

Brum~~

kedua namja tampan tersebut telah menjalankan motor sportnya masing-masing ketika sapu tangan yang ada di tangan yeoja tersebut jatuh ke permukaan tanah.. membuat semua pengunjung yang sedang menonton balapan berteriak histeris menyebutkan nama dari idolanya masing-masing..

sedangkan kedua namja tersebut mengendarai motornya masing-masing dengan kecapatan yang sangat cepat.. seolah menantang maut tak peduli dengan rute balapannya yang mempunyai banyak tingkungan... seolah itu adalah suatu tantangan yang menarik bagi keduannya..

.***************

" aku akan mengalahkan mu suatu saat nanti onew-a " ucap namja tampan yang sedang duduk di atas motor sport merah miliknya.. dan meminum minuman kalengnya..

" aku menantinya " jawabnya angkuh dan menegak minumannya...membuat namja tanpan yang ada disebelahnya berdecak kesal..molla

yah, pemenang balapan motor tadi adalah onew..

" hmm... jjong-a aku dengar adikmu akan pulang dan kuliah di universitas yang sama denganmu eum.. " tanya onew, kepada teman yang di panggil jjong.. dan itu membuat jjong menatap curiga karna pertanyaan yang terlontar dari sahabatnya,

" yak jangan menatap ku seperti seolah aku habis mencuri lalu ketauan " protes onew dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya di depan wajah merasa risih dengan tatapan dari sahabatnya..

" wae? kau menyukai adikku " tanya jjong curiga..

" ani, memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya! "

" ck, kau tidak akan bisa menakluk kannya " jawab jjong dengan nada yang seolah mengejek..

"well, bagaimana jika aku dapat menaklukan deosangmu, " tanya onew percaya diri..

" aku akan menyerahkan nya eotte? "

" hadiah yang setimpal.. aku pasti akan mendapatkannya.. "jawabnya bangga..

yah. sebenarnya onew telah mempunyai rasa kepada deosaeng sahabatnya.. ia telah menolak semua pernyataan cinta dari yeoja maupun namja yang menyatakan perasaannya terhadapnya.. karna ia telah menulis nama tersebut di hatinya tanpa celah bagi siapa pun..

ddrtttt..ddrrttttt..

jjong tak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya, karna telfon genggangnya yang berbunyi.. mengambil handpone touch nya lalu memencet warna hijau dan menempelkan ditelinganya...

" yak.. kenapa malam-malam begini kau menelfonku " kesal jjong dengan orang yang menelfonya...

" yak.. dino jelek aku hanya memeringatimu ingat jangan sampai terlambat menjemputku bodoh " balasnya teriak membuat jjong menjauhkan telfon genggamnya dari telinganya karna orang yang menelfonya berteriak memekik.. dan itu membuat onew tertawa melihat tingkah jjong yang hanya menutup telingan sebelahnya...

" ya..yah aku mengerti.." balas jjong teriak..

" DINO..ing " belum sempat orang yang menelfonya meneruskan kata-katanya namun jjong telah mematikan telfon secara sepihak..membuat orang yang ada di sebrang sana berdecak

"aku heran kenapa kau bisa menyukai deongsaengku yang mempunyai suara yang memekik " ucap jjong dan menaruh kembali telfon genggamnya di sakunya, sedangkan namja yang di tanya hanya terkekeh..

" molla. mungkin itu ciri khas nya yang unik " jawabnya seraya melihat jam arloji yang berada di pergelangan tangan nya...

" aku ragu, sepertinya kau tak bisa mendekatinya "

" ck, ia pasti akan terpesona denganku jjong-a " jawabnya bangga.. membuat jjong berdecak..

" yah sudah aku duluan ne " ucap onew dan menjalankan motor sport hitam miliknya meninggalkan jonghyun seorang diri..

" yah, aku lebih percaya padamu onew-a " ucap jonghyun setelah onew menghilang dari pandangannya...

terlihat seorang namja cantik yang terus memegang dadanya, bermaksud untuk menenang kan debaran yang semakin kencang...

" aku merindukan mu " ucapnya dan mengangkat tangannya ke udara seolah orang yang ia cintai berada di depannya...

" aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok " ucapnya tersenyum dan pergi ke alam mimpinya..

.

.

.

onew mengendarai motor sport hitam miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang.. karna jalan yang sepi membuat ia leluasa mengendarai motornya..

onew semakin memperlambat laju motornya.. karna samar-samar ia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang menangis..dan itu membuat bulu kuduknya merinding, karna udara dingin seoul pada malam hari di tambah dengan jalan yang gelap nan sepi...

Cittttt~~~

menghentikan motornya dan memarkirkan nya di halte bis karna matanya, mendapatkan seliut tubuh mungil yang sedang menangis di ujung bangku tempat penantian bis...

onew turun dari motornya dan menengok ke kanan, kiri, dan belakangnya berharap ada orang tua dari namja mungil yang menangis tersebut namun nihil.. tak ada orang lain lagi selain dirinya...

" ck, orang tua macam apa yang meninggalkan anaknya di tengah malam begini " gumamnya dan berjalan ragu mendekati namja mungil yang sedang meringkuk di ujung tempat duduk...

" adik kecil, kenapa tengah malam begini kau berkeliaran eum " ucap onew lembut dengan tersenyum dan mengelus kepala namja mungil tersebut membuat namja mungilk itu mendoak dan tersenyum..

" appa " teriaknya dan memeluk onew, membuat onew kikuk karna mendapat serangan mendadak dari namja mungil yang ada di depannya..

"appa huks...appa..huks " tangisnya pun semakin kecang, membuat onew bingung,

" ne.. nanti kita cari appa ne..uljima " ucap onew dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh namja mungil yang ada di depannya...

" uljima ne " ucap onew tersenyum dan menghapus air mata dengan ibu jarinya...membuat namja mungil tersebut tersenyum dan mengangguk kan kepalanya..

" yoogeun merindukan appa " ucapnya dan memeluk onew membuat onew kaget karna baru kali ini ia di perlakukan seperti ini oleh anak kecil...

" ne, nanti hyung bantu yoogeun nyari appa ne " tanya onew dan ia malah di buat bingung dengan namja mungil yang ada di depanya, karna namja mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya..

" anio, yoogeun dah ketemu sama appa " ucap-nya tersenyum dan merogoh sesuatu dari saku mantel coklat yang di pakainya, membuat onew mengeritkan keningnya karna bingung atas jawaban dari namja mungil tersebut...

" ige mwoya? " tanya onew bingung karna namja mungil yang baru ia kenal menyerahkan selembar kertas. yang tadi ia ambil dari saku mantelnya...

" appa " jawabnya dengan tersenyum, memperlihatkan retenan gigi susu putih rapinya, sedangkan onew mengambil kertas yang di sondorkan oleh namja mungil tersebut dengan ragu..yah meskipun malam ini gelap namun ia akui bahwa namja mungil di depannya sangat menggemaskan, dengan bibir tebal mungilnya dan pipi gembulnya..

seketika mata bulan sabit onew terbelalak karna melihat isi kertas tersebut...

menamparkan pipinya sendiri berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk yang sepintas hadir di dalam mimpi indahnya...

kenapa? karna ia melihat foto keluarga kecil yang sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan namja mungil yang juga ikut tersenyum...

sungguh keluarga yang manis bukan?

namun bukan itu yang membuatnya shock, tapi wajah seorang namja yang sedang merangkul yeoja cantik tersebut...

mirip..

ani..

memang...

memang seperti dirinya...

menggelengkan kepalanya.. berharap pengheliatannya yang salah akibat pantulan bulan pada malam hari...

" ani..! yoogeun-ah hyung bukan appa mu, kau salah paham ne " ucap onew dan berdiri, beniat untuk meninggalkan namja mungil tersebut..

namun...

namun langkahnya terhenti karna namja mungil tersebut menarik-narik jaket yang di kenakannya...

yah, sebenarnya dirinya pun ragu untuk meninggalkan namja mungil sendirian di gelapnya tengah malam seoul seorang diri...

onew hanya diam memantung karna ia sedang berkelut dengan pikirannya antara menerima namja mungil itu atau meninggalkannya..

jika ia membawanya..

bagaimana dengan nasib dan balapannya dan otomatis kesenangannya akan terhalang..?

tapi, jika ia meninggalkannya..

bagaimana, dengan nasib namja mungil tersebut, di tambah dengan hari yang semakin malam dan udara yang semakin dingin?

karna ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang, dan ia tidak mau salah dalam mengambil tindakannya

melihat sekelilingnya sepi...

gelap..

onew memperhatikan namja mungil yang masih menarik-narik jaket yang ia kenakan..

yah ia akui, bahwa wajah namja mungil tersebut mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri..

namun, jika ia membawanya bagaimana..

dan apa yang akan terjadi dengan nasibnya?

menghembuskan nafasnya berat..

memejamkan matanya, berharap bahwa tindakan yang ia ambil tak merugikan dirinya sendiri...

**TBC or delete **

**_Ceruniee_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ch 2**_

_**OnKey**_

_**Baby and Me**_

_**_Ceruniee_**_

" onew-a, siapa yang kau bawa eoh " ucap namja paruh baya, karna melihat anak pertamanya membawa seorang namja mungil..

" appa kau belum tidur " tanya onew seolah menghiraukan pertanyaan sang appa..

yah, ia tahu pasti akan menjadi seperti ini..

yah, onew memutuskan untuk membawa yoogeun ikut bersamanya.. walaupun ia merasa keberatan namun ia tak ingin menjadi orang yang egois meninggalkan seorang anak kecil di tengah dan dingin nya seoul...

" aku menunggumu, dan sekarang kau malah membawa seorang anak kecil..kau tak berfikir saat orang tua nya mencarinya eoh " marah sang appa, dan melepas kaca mata bacanya

" appa aku lelah besok akan aku jelaskan ne " ucap onew dengan yoogeun yang sudah terlelap di peluk kannya dan berlari kecil ke arah anak tangga tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sang appa yang meneriak kan namanya..

" kau membuat hidup ku semakin menantang ne, " ucap onew setelah memasuki kamarnya..

menidurkan tubuh mungil yoogeun yang sudah terlelap dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka secara perlahan di ranjang king size nya takut membangunkan mimpi indah namja mungil tersebut..

"akh " erangnya dan memijit kedua lengannya yang sedikit pegal..akibat beban tubuh mungil tersebut dan memasuki kamar mandi agar fikirannya menjadi lebih fres..mungkin..

" bagaimana bisa?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri setiap ia melihat foto pemberian namja mungil tersebut..

yah, selesai mandi dan berpaikan onew memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan tangan yang memegang foto yang mirip dirinya dengan mem bandingkan dengan fotonya sendiri...

" mana mungkin bisa semirip ini " ucapnya dengan mata yang terus menatap bergantian foto dirinya dan foto pemberian namja mungil tersebut..

" tapi, sepertinya wajah yeoja ini seperti" ucap onew dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya seolah berfikir...

" iya, aku ingat wajah ini seperti, ah sudahlah mungkin 'itu hanya perasaanku. saja " ucapnya dan menyimpan foto pemberian yoogeun di laci meja yang ada di sebelah ranjangnya..

" sebaiknya aku tidur " ucap onew dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping namja mungil yang sudah lebih dulu terlalap...

.

.

.

.

matahari kini telah memperlihatkan sinarnya, membuat namja tampan yang sedang terlelap sedikit terusik karna sinar matahari yang mulai merusak mimpi indahnya, menarik selimutnya hingga ke kepala, dan mulai kembali memasuki alam mimpinya yang sedikit terganggu oleh sinar matahari...

" appa " teriak namja mungil dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh onew yang masih terbalut oleh selimut tebalnya sedangkan onew semakin mempererat selimutnya..

" appa " teriaknya nyaring di telinga onew, membuat mau tak mau, suka tak suka ia menduduk kan dirinya meskipun matanya masih tertutup...

" appa ireona " ucap yoogeun dan mengguncangkan tubuh onew..

_**Chu~~**_

_**ChU~~**_

**_Chu~~_**

yoogeun mencium kedua pipi gembul onew dan bibir kissable nya, membuat si empu nya melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya karna mendapat kan benda yang lunak serta basah menempel di kedua pipi dan bibirnya, sedangkan yoogeun tersenyum lebar melihat onew

" appa yoogeun lapal " ucap yoogeun dengan perut yang di elus-elus...

sedangkan onew menutup kembali kedua mata sabitnya, berharap bahwa ini hanya ilusi atau mimpi nya semata..

_mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk akan segera berakhir, yah ini hanya mimpi buruk yang sepintas lewat.._

onew terus saja mengatakan kalimat tersebut berulang kali di dalam hatinya seolah itu adalah mantra untuk melepaskan diri dari mimpi buruknya, ketika ia kembali membuka kedua mata sabitnya ternyata ia masih melihat wajah yoogeun yang tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan retenan gigi susu yang rapi nan indah..

" ini nyata " ucap onew lirih..

menyesalkah..

molla...

.

.

.

.

" onew bisa kau jelaskan sekarang " tanya sang appa kepada anaknya yang sedang duduk di sofa

" ah, jika aku menjelaskannya apa appa akan percaya ? " tanya onew dan melirik namja mungil yang sedang terlelap di sofa..

" tentu saja! itu jika alasanmu masuk akal " ucap namja paruh baya dan melirik namja mungil yang sedang terlelap di sofa dengan mata musangnya..

" tapi, sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan " ucap onew ragu..

" apa? "

" apa umma mempunyai anak kembar "

_**Pletak~~**_

" yak, appa kenapa kau memukulku " protes onew dan mengelus-elus kepala nya yang tadi di pukul oleh sang appa..

" kenapa kau bicara seperti itu.."

" ani! aku hanya ingin bertanya, jadi apa aku mempunyai kembaran " ulangnya...

" tentu saja tidak " jawab sang appa

" lalu apa alasanmu, sehingga kau membawa namja mungil itu " tunjuk yunho yang tak lain adalah appa dari onew..

" aku menemukannya di jalan "

" hanya itu " tanyan yunho

" ani ! "

" lalu apa " tanya yunho yang penasaran dengan alasan anaknya,

yah, bagaimana tidak heran jika anakmu pulang tengah malam dan membawa namja mungil yang tak jelas asal usulnya...

hei, dia ini kerluarga terpandang.. !

bagaimana jika nanti ada rekan kerjannya yang melihat anaknya membawa dan tinggal bersama namja mungil namun di antara kedua anaknya belum ada yang menikah...

bukan kah itu akan menjadi gosip terpanas eoh..!

" yak,onew kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku " tanya yunho karna melihat onew mengangkat tubuh mungil yoogeun yang sedang terlelap kedalam pelukannya...

" appa kau tunggu sebentar di sini, aku mau mengambil sesuatu di kamar dan sekalian mau memindahkan yoogeun " jelas onew dan mulai meninggalkan appanya di ruang tamu sendirian..

ani bukan sendirian namun di temani dengan tv yang menyala...

setelah onew meletakkan yoogeun di ranjang king size nya yang berada di kamarnya, dan mengambil foto pemberian namja mungil tersebut.. onew kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menyerahkan foto tersebut...

" ige mwoya? " tanya yunho tak mengerti, karna sang anak tidak menjawab pertanyaan nya... melainkan memberikannya sacarik kertas...

"lihatlah, appa setelah kau melihat itu kau pasti akan tau sendiri..." jelas onew dan menduduk kan butt nya di sofa empuk..

yunho pun mengikuti penjelaskan yang di berikan kepada anaknya... dan seketika mata musangnya terbelalak karna melihat isi tersebut...

" onew, bisa kau jelaskan, dan kenapa kau berfoto dengan yeoja dan namja mungil tadi " ujar yunho sambil menunjukkan foto pemberian anaknya..

" hmm, itu bukan aku, aku menemukan yoogeun di malam hari dan ketika ia menangis aku mencoba menenangkannya setelah tenang ia memberikan foto itu " jelas onew panjang lebar namun tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya..

" ah, yah sudah aku mau. kerja dulu onew-a nanti kita bicarakan lagi " ucap yunho dan meminum kopinya...

" appa jadi maksudmu, yoogeun boleh tinggal di sini sementara " tanya onew yang kali ini sedang menatap appa nya yang sedang ,kengenakan jas kerjannya...

" iya, ia boleh tinggal sementara, yah sudah appa berangkat " ucap yunho dan meninggalkan anaknya...

" ha lelahnya " ucap namja cantik dan menjatuh kan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya...

" yak, key kau mandi dulu sana " protes jonghyun karna melihat sang adik langsung merebahkan dirinya setelah tiba di rumah tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu..

" yak, hyung sebentar lagi aku lelah " balas namja cantik tersebut yang diketahui bernama key...

yah, key telah sampai di seoul saat ini..

" ya, seterah aku pergi.." ucapnya dan ingin meraih kenop pintu..namun terhenti karna pertanyaan sang adik

" kau mau kemana hyung " tanya key dan merubah posisisnya menjadi duduk sedangkan jonghyun menghentikan langkahnya..

" aku mau ke rumah onew, wae kau mau ikut ? " jawab jonghyun. dan juga bertanya..

" anii! ya sudah sana " balas key dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya seperti majikan yang sedang mengusir pembantunya, membuat jonghyun mendengus kesal..

dan meninggalkan key sendiri..

.

.

.

yah, sekarang jonghyun telah sampai di rumah onew yang besar, rasanya ingin sekali jonghyun tertawa melihat sahabatnya frustasi..

" yak, dino jelek berhenti tersenyum " protes onew yang sedang memangku tubuh mungil yoogeun..

" hehe..ani! tapi kau pantas menjadi seorang ayah " celetuk jonghyun sambil cengengesan dan itu membuat bantal kursi mendarat diwajah tampannya..

" diam! atau kau ingin aku depak hingga mental eoh " marah onew..

" yoogeun-a lihat appamu jahat sekali ne " tanya jonghyun kepada namja mungil yang berada di panguan onew dengan tangan yang bermain robot-robotan...

yah, onew telah menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa bertemu yoogeun kepada jonghyun juga appanya, dan untungnya appa nya tidak keberatan yoogeun tinggal bersamanya?

" uh, aegya sama appa sama saja " kesal jonghyun karna pertanyaan nya di acuhkan

" yak, siapa yang appa nya eoh, aku hanya MENEMUKAN nya DI JALAN " balas onew dan menekankan di setiap kalimatnya, membuat jonghyun terkekeh..

" ya ya ya aku tahu, kau mendapatkan berkah di tengah jalan " ucap jonghyun sedikit mengejek...

" hei, yoogeun, sebenarnya kau itu bisa bicara atau tidak eoh ? " tanya jonghyun pada namja mungil yang sedang asik dengan dunia nya sendiri..

" tentu saja bisa bodoh " ketus onew...

" yak, kenapa kau yang jawab, tapi mana buktinyaaaa. setiap aku menanyakannya dia pasti selalu menjawab dengan gelengan dan anggukan kepala saja " ucap jonghyun sedikit kesal,

yah, bagaimana tidak kesal jiika kau berbicara panjang lebar, namun hanya mendapat jawaban anggukan dan gelengan kepala dari namja mungil tersebut!

" aku juga tidak mengerti, " jawab onew dan tersenyum ke arah yoogeun...

yah, ia juga tak mengerti kenapa yoogeun hanya menjawab pertanyaan orang lain dengan gelengan dan anggukan kepala... tapi, ketika berbicara dengan dirinya yoogeun akan menjadi cerewet dan manja...

" yah sudahlah, aku mau pulang " ucap jonghyun..

" aku ikut, sekalian mau menemui nae key ? " ucap onew senang.. sedangkan jonghyun hanya mencibir..

" ani,! sepertinya aku berubah pikiran, aku tak ingin adikku yang cantik, mendapatkan namja beraanak 1 seperti dirimu " tolak jonghyun dengan menekankan kalimatnya pada 'namja beranak 1'

"tadi kau bilang apa " ucap onew dengan tangan yang mengepal di depan wajah jonghyun, membuat si empu nya wajah bergidik ngeri..

"ani! aku hanya bercanda " ucap jonghyun dengan tangan yang di bentuk huruf v, membuat onew tersenyum dan menepuk bahu jonghyun pelan...

" tapi, bagaimana dengan ana!... ani maksudnya yoogeun hehehe " ucap jonghyun terkekeh takut, karna mendapat tatapan yang seolah seperti ingin membunuhnya akibat dirinya ingin menyebutkan kata 'anak'

dan itu membuat kedua namja tersebut menatap yoogeun yang sedang asik dengan mainan nya..

" taemin " teriak onew... karna melihat adiknya keluar kamar..

" wae ? " tanya taemin setelah menghampiri sang hyung yang berada di ruang tamu...

" bisa kau membantu ku untuk menjaga yoogeun, aku mau keluar bersama jonghyun " jelas onew..

" aku tidak bisa hyung, aku sudah ada janji dengan minho hyung.." tolak taemin halus..

" yah sudah aku duluan annyeong " ucap taemin dan meninggalkan sang hyung tanpa memperdulikan teriakannya...

" kau mau minum " tawar jonghyun setelah ia berada di rumahnya..

yah, jonghyun yang membuat saran untuk membawa yoogeun, tadinya onew menolak tawarannya tetapi karna ia berfikir yoogeun tidak mau berbicara pada orang lain selain dirinya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membawanya..

" tentu " jawab onew dan melepaskan jaketnya lalu ia taruh di sebelahnya... setelah jonghyun mendapat jawaban dari onew lalu ia meninggalkan kedua anak dan ayah berada di ruang tamu..

" aish, yoogeun-a kau jangan kemana-mana ne appa mau ke toilet " ucap onew dan mengusap-usap kepala yoogeun...

yah, tadinya onew mengajarkan yoogeun untuk memanggilnya hyung, namun nihil pelajaran yang ia ajarkan tidak ada yang di repon oleh yoogeun...

" ne " jawab yoogeun...

setelah onew mendapat jawaban dari yoogeun ia langsung meninggalkan. yoogeu seorang diri dan hanya di temani tv yang sedang menyala...

" uh, kemana si dono pabo itu, kenapa ia belum pulang " gumam key dan mulai keluar kamarnya... berjalan menuruni tangga dengan mulut mungilnya yang terus saja mengucapkan sumpah serapa...

" nugu " gumamnya saat mata kucingnya menanatap seorang namja mungil yang sedang fokus dengan tv yang sedang memfilm kan sebuah cartun...

key terus berjalan dan menghampiri namja mungil tersebut namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat namja yang ia sukai.. ralat maksudnya namja yang ia cintai juga berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya...

" appa sudah selesai " tanya yoogeun saat melihat onew telah duduk di sebelahnya..

" ne, apa baby lama menunggu hmm " tanya onew dan tersenyum... dan itu membuat key yang berada tak jauh dari kedua namja tersebut hanya bisa membelalak kan kedua mata kucingnya...

di tambah dengan onew yang menyebut namja mungil tersebut dengan panggilan baby, dan namja mungil tersebut yang memanggilnya appa..

apa penantian nya selama 3 tahun akan berakhir sia-sia...

_Mian.. saya lama.. :)_

_**Ceruniee_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title : me and baby**_

_**Author : _Ceruniee_**_

_**Cast : umma key, appa onew, and baby Yoogeun**_

_**Genre : Romance, Yaoi , Humor (Maybe -_-)**_

_**Rating : R**_

_a/n : ah inget di sini marga onew saya ganti menjadi JUNG ok... dan mian kelamaan post nya karna tugas saya yang semakin banyak...oh oh sehingga membuat jalur semakin ngelantur..kekekeke *tutup muka*_

" nugu " gumamnya saat mata kucingnya menatap seorang namja mungil yang sedang fokus dengan tv yang sedang memfilm kan sebuah cartun...

key terus berjalan dan menghampiri namja mungil tersebut namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat namja yang ia sukai.. ralat maksudnya namja yang ia cintai juga berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya...

" appa sudah selesai " tanya yoogeun saat melihat onew telah duduk di sebelahnya..

" ne, apa baby lama menunggu hmm " tanya onew dan tersenyum... dan itu membuat key yang berada tak jauh dari kedua namja tersebut hanya bisa membelalak kan kedua mata kucingnya...

di tambah dengan onew yang menyebut namja mungil tersebut dengan panggilan baby, dan namja mungil tersebut yang memanggilnya appa..

apa penantian nya selama 3 tahun akan berakhir sia-sia...

key terus berdiri memantung dan berkelut dengan pikiran nya sendiri...

tanpa menyadari sang kakak yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran...

" key gwaenchana " tanya jonghyun kwuatir yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan nya...

" ne, gwaenchana " ucapnya dingin..

" kau tak ingin menemuinnya " tannyanya dan menujuk dua orang yang tak menyadari keberadaannya..

" anio! lain kali saja hyung... yah sudah aku mau kembali kekamarku " ucapnya dan tersenyum palsu terhadap hyungnya... agar sang hyung tak menyafi perubahan taut wajahnya kah...molla

jonghyun hanya tersenyum melihat sang adik yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai kembali lagi kekamarnya...

" jjong mana key " ucap onew setelah jonghyun telah duduk di sampingnya...

dan melihat sekelilingnya sepi...

padahal dirinya telah merindukan namja cantiknya...

" sepertinya ia patah hati " ucapnya santai..

sedangkan onew hanya mengerutkan alisnya tanda ia heran...

'ck, sepertinya sikap bodohnya telah menghampiri otak nya yang jenius' pikir jonghyun karna melihat sahabatnya menunjukkan muka bodohnya..

" wae? " tanyanya heran, karna jawaban sahabatnya...

" hmm.. sepertinya dia mengira kau sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak"

"bbbuuurrrrr" belum sempat onew menelan minumannya, dan keluar lagi karna jawaban sahabatnya yang hampir membuatnya mati..

" yakkk...jorok " kesal jonghyun karna wajah tampannya di sembur dengan tidak elitnya...

" mian ne " ucap onew dan mengelap sisa2 minuman di sudut bibirnya...

" bagaimana bisa " tanya nya dengan nada kuatir...

" kau tak lihat.. lihatlah dirimu sekarang "

" ah iya " ucap onew dan memukul keningnya sendiri, karna melihat posisinya sekarang kalau yoogeun masih berada di pangkuannya...

tersenyum sendiri...

jonghyun yang melihat sahabatnya tersenyum hanya bergidik ngeri...

'gila' gumamnya..

kamar

" pembohong " ucap key sedih..

dan mengambil boneka kelinci besar berwarna pink...

memeluk kadang juga memukulnya...

kesal...

sakit...

marah...

yah itulah perasaan yang telah mendominasi hatinya...

" hiks...kau mengikari janjimu hiks " ucapnya dengan memukul-mukul boneka hadiah dari seseorang yang telah mencuri hatinya...

_**'hyung, ini untuk ku'**_

**_'tentu saja, kau suka'_**

**_'tentu, hei lihat giginya sama dengan mu'_**

**_'yak, kenapa kau menyamakanku dengannya..lihat aku lebih tampan darinya'_**

**_'aigoo.. hyung pipimu mengembung seperti doraemon'_**

**_'hei, hentikan .. berhentilah menusuk-nusuk pipiku'_**

kenangan semasa masa lalu yang indah.. akankah ia merasakannya kembali...

saat melihat namjanya..! ani..masih pantaskah ia menyebut namjanya setelah namja yang sempat memberikan kenangan yang manis kini telah mempunyai keluarga kecil...

tak, peduli pintu yang di gedor oleh seseorang.. hyung nya kah molla...

menggenggam kalung yang melingkar di leher putih jengjangnya...

dengan batu berlian berwarna ungu berbentuk sayap...namun hanya sebelah sayap..

**_'hyung, ini untukku'_**

**_'tentu, kau suka'_**

**_'yah, ini sangat indah, tapi'_**

**_'tapi, wae?'_**

**_'kenapa, sayapnya hanya ada sebelah,'_**

**_'ani! mana ada sayap hanya sebelah '_**

**_'buktinya, punyaku hanya ada sebelah'_**

**_'sini kau mendekatlah '_**

**_'hyung, kenapa punyamu juga hanya sebelah'_**

**_'huaaa..hyung sayap kita bersatu'_**

**_'tentu! itu kan pemberianku'_**

"key gwaenchana " ucap seorang namja kuatir setelah berhasil mendobrak pintu..

sedangkan orang yang di tanya, sibuk menyeka air mata nya dengan punggung tangannya...

"ne, gwaenchana " ucapnya dengan senyum yang di paksakan...

"aku merindukan mu " ucap namja tersebut dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang sangat ia rindukan..

sedangkan key hanya membalas pelukannya..

"kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku, kan aku bisa menjemputmu" ucapnya dan mengelus punggung mungil tersebut..menghirup aroma tubuh namja cantiknya.. harum yang membuatnya ingin selalu menghirupnya...

sedangkan key, hanya memejamkan kedua mata kucingnya dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit.. menahan rasa sesak yang menghujam nya...

key semakin mempererat pelukannya.. maskulin aroma namja yang memeluknya.. ia menyukainya..

_'__**hyung, aku aku takut'**_

**_' takut, apa yang kau takutkan eoh'_**

**_'aku takut, kau akan meninggalkanku'_**

**_'haha.. kau lucu nae key'_**

_'__**nappeun, kenapa kau malah tertawa'**_

**_'lihat, habisnya kau lucu'_**

**_'karna aku akan sekolah di luar negeri hyung'_**

**_'dengar, meskipun jarak kita sangat sangat jauh kau ataupun aku tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan satu sama lain'_**

**_'tapi, aku takut kau akan mengingkarinya'_**

**_'ani! aku janji tak akan mengingkarinya'_**

**_'lihat, aku tak akan bisa terbang tanpanmu, karna sayap sebelahku ada padamu, begitu juga dengan dirimu, kau tak akan pernah bisa terbang tanpaku, karna burung tak akan pernah bisa terbang hanya dengan sebelah sayapnya'_**

terus berpelukan, saling mengungkapkan rasa rindunya.. key semakin memejamkan mata kucingnya karna kenangan manisnya kembali terniang...

tanpa memperdulikan namja mungil yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adekan peluk-pelukan..

"appa" panggil orang tersebut, dan membuat key maupun onew dengan terpangksa melepaskan pelukannya..yang sangat sangat ia sesalkan untuk melepaskannya...

yah, orang yang memeluk key adalah onew, sampai ia sendiri pun lupa bahwa ia datang bersama yoogeun. sedangkan key hanya tersenyum melihat namja mungil yang sedang mempout kan bibir mungilnya...

"appa, yoogeun kan juga mau memeluk umma" celetuk yoogeun dan berlari kecil menghampiri key yang masih duduk di ranjang king sizenya dengan mata kucing yang terbuka lebar..

tentu saja siapa yang tidak akan shock jika namja yang tak dikenalnya langsung menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan umma...

sedangkan onew tersenyum dengan ucapan yoogeun..

key melirik onew yang duduk di sampingya hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan heran...

hei,,, apa yang ia lewatkan selama 3tahun di jepang...

chu~~

key mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya karna bibir cherrynya merasakan benda basah nan kenyal..menempel di bibir cherry nya..

sedangkan orang yang menciumnya hanya tersenyum dan membuat mata nya tenggelam oleh kedua pipi gembulnya...

setelah mengecup bibir cherry nya orang tersebut memeluknya erat dan menyelusupkan kepalanya di dada mungilnya...

sedangkan dirinya yang mendapat perlakukan seperti ini hanya bengong, tanpan melakukan apa2 benar-benar seperti orang dungu..

" yak, baby jangan bersikap seperti itu " protes onew karna yoogeun dapat bermanjan dan mencium seenaknya, sedangkan dirinya..

uh.. iri kah..

tentu...

hei, ia sudah terpisah lama dan sekarang setelah bertemu ada iblis kecil yang seperti benteng baginya..

onew mencoba menarik tubuh mungil yoogeun dari pelukan key, namun pelukan namja mungil tersebut semakin erat...

key menatap onew dengan tatapan seperti 'dubu jelek bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'

onew yang tahu arti tatapan key akhirnya berhenti menarik tubuh mungil yoogeun...

" key, nanti aku jelaskan semuannya" ucap onew dan tersenyum manis..

ah, senyum...

senyum yang sangat ia rindukan...

" baiklah lebih baik, kau ganti baju aku dan yoogeun menunggu di bawah " ucap onew dan mengelus rambut blonde key, membuat key merasa hangat karna sentuhan namja tampannya, sentuhan yang sangat ia rindukan kini kembali lagi dapat ia rasakan...

key mengangguk kan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti,...

"baby, ayo kita tunggu di bawah umma mau ganti baju ne "

Blush~

Blush~

ah, ia yakin pasti pipinya memerah seperti udang jala hanya karna ia di panggil 'umma'...

onew yang mengetahui rona merah di kedua pipi tirus key hanya tersenyum... yah ia sangat merindukan wajah namja cantiknya yang tersipu malu, dan itu membuat dirinya ingin menggodanya terus menerus...

" appa, tapi yoogeun masih mau bersama umma " ucapnya manja setelah sang appa telah berhasil menjauhkan dirinya dari sang umma...

yah, yoogeun sangat yakin pada dirinya bahwa namja cantik yang masih duduk di ranjang king size miliknya itu pasti ummanya...

" anio! kalau yoogeun di sini, nanti umma tak akan selesai mengganti bajunya " rayu onew, karna ia tahu bahwa yoogeun mempunyai sifat yang keras kepala seperti dirinya..

ah, ia juga tak menyangka bahwa namja mungil itu

benar-benar seperti dirinya sendiri...

ck, bagaimana bisa!

terbukti saat ia tak menuruti yoogeun untuk membeli. mainan power rangers saat ia jalan-jalan di tokoh mainan.. dan hal hasil yoogeun menangis sepanjang jalan dan itu membuat dirinya mendapat tatapan aneh dari setiap pengunjung yang berlalu lalang...

ck, onew berdecak sebal karna yoogeun sulit sekali untuk di rayu benar-benar kepala batu...

" yoogeun-a jika kau terus disini nanti kau akan menganggu umma dan hal hasil kita tak akan jadi jalan-jalan " ucap onew dan mengacak rambut yoogeun membuat key yang tak tau apa-apa hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata kucingnya berulang kali...

jeongmal ia berasa seperti orang yang palig dungu...

sedangkan yoogeun uh jangan di tanya ia sepertinya sangat senang saat sang appa bilag bahwa ia akan jalan-jalan...

" kau sudah selesai " tanya onew setelah melihat key turun dari anak tangga...

key mengangguk atas jawaban dari pertanyaan namja tampan yang hanya tersenyum melihatnya..

" yak, key tunggu apa lagi cepat naik " perintah onew sedikit kesal karna dari 5 menit yang lalu key hanya berdiri di samping motor sport hitamya dengan tangan yang memegang helm berwarna pink...

ck, onew-ah apa kau tak mengerti eoh.. bahwa key saat ini sedang mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh..

" key, gwaenchana " ucap onew panik karna melihat key hanya diam memantung dengan wajah yang memerah...

"eh,..n..ne gwaenchana " ucapnya dan tersenyum kikuk.. dan mulai mendudukkan butt nya di belakang onew...

yoogeun, ah jangan di tanya namj mungil itu sedang tersenyum riang terkadang juga menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang telah duduk manis di depan..

deg~~

deg~~

ah, jeongmal key merutuki dirinya sendiri terkadang ia berdoa agar jantung bodohnya yang berdetak lebih kencang tidak kedengaran oleh namja yang menuntun kedua tangannya agar memeluk pinggangnya...

setelah 15 menit berlalu akhirnya ketiganya telah sampai di tempat yang di tujunya...

ani! maksudnya hanya namja tersebut yang menginginkan ke toko ini...

" apa maksudmu, kenapa kau membawa ku kesini " tanya key heran setelah mereka bertiga sudah turun dari motor sport hitam milik onew dan kini telah berdiri di dapan pintu tokoh..

sedangkan onew hanya tersenyum dengan yoogeun yang berada di gendongannya...

key, menggelengkan kepalanya karna gelisah menunggu jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir tebal kissable milik namja yang kini memeluk pinggngnya..

jangan bilang kalau?

keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya...

sedangkan onew menuntun key hingga akhirnya mereka sudah masuk ke tokoh tersebut...

dan...

dan...

**_TBC..._**

_ah~saya bener - bener minta maaf karna nieh ff lama netesnya.. dan DOUMU ARIGATO buat reviev ff abal ini ne ^_^_

**__Ceruniee__**


End file.
